


Tacoma - Dean Castiel Pinefest 2020

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: After an explosive fight, Castiel leaves the bunker and Dean decides to let him go. As Cas ventures halfway across the country on a journey to find himself, Dean reevaluates what he needs from life.And what he needs is Cas.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Dean/Cas Pinefest 2020





	Tacoma - Dean Castiel Pinefest 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ellispark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellispark/gifts).



> Illustrations created for the Dean Castiel Pinefest story, [Tacoma](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496766/chapters/56341960), written by Ellispark. Check it out!!

  


  



End file.
